


Photoset: Отпускное настроение

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), kuzzzma, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Alien Biology, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Photography, Photoset, Roadtrip, Xenophilia, alternative universe, centaur!Luke, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Совместный отдых на природе, когда ноги застоялись и хочется ветра в волосах.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Photoset: Отпускное настроение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sosooley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/gifts).



> **Фотограф:** [kuzzzma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma)  
>  **Крафтер:** [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Источник вдохновения:** арт [Наслаждаясь видами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472329)  
>  **Тип работы:** кукольный фотосет  
>  **В фотосете снимались:** S.H. Figuarts Han Solo Episode IV, S.H.Figuarts Luke Skywalker Episode IV + figma Horse, сшитая участниками команды палатка

[ ](https://imgur.com/3iUJbsG.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/KVuKdeI.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/YeTdYwD.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/A2rT8qD.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/2A0pmea.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/WxRTAQv.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/922Ks2B.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/3iUJbsG.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/eGCvgPx.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/8PZ2BFW.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/gFImlFw.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Njj8FMA.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/6u7RRsn.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/BpLhsWS.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Isb3JZf.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/fQnj0EM.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/O5kpLS4.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/4OBGHMl.jpg)

***  
[](https://imgur.com/KCNSeHo.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/iKz8uGV.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/DoHlQ92.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/LJmF1Zn.jpg)


End file.
